


Rockstar

by zainkilam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Louis, Famous Harry, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainkilam/pseuds/zainkilam
Summary: rockstar; someone who engages in hardcore partying, including tons of alcohol, drugs, and sex."Ciało słabnie, słowa nigdy.""Na końcu będziemy pamiętać nie słowa naszych wrogów, ale milczenie naszych przyjaciół."Zawsze powtarzałem sobie to, że kiedy wszystko się poukłada, to będę szczęśliwy.Ale prawdą było to, że jeśli zacznę być szczęśliwy, to dopiero wtedy wszystko się poukłada.Ale czy mogłem być szczęśliwy, nosząc w sobie ten okropny sekret, pragnąc nie spać przez całą noc, wciągać kokainę i aż nazbyt wykorzystywać przywileje swojej sławy?Odwalałem numery na scenie, pragnąc obrabować bank i prawdopodobnie kogoś zabić, a oni zrobili ze mnie pierdoloną supergwiazdę.A to wszystko przez mój sekretOpis: Harry Styles jest jedną z najpopularniejszych gwiazd XXI wieku, ma depresję, jest uzależniony od narkotyków i skrywa sekret, o którym nie wie nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Zayn.Zayn postanawia wysłać go do psychiatry, Louis'a Tomlinson.





	Rockstar

Zwiastun: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MilREVP204Q>

 

— Nie, niczego nie odczuwaj, bo to zaszkodzi twojej ślicznej buźce.

Harry zupełnie zignorował te słowa, nie mając w tamtym momencie głowy do tego, by zastanawiać się nad tym, z kim Zayn rozmawiał przez telefon. Cóż, faktem było to, iż był osobą, o której była mowa, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie obchodziło go to. Zupełnie tak, jak nie obchodziło go wszystko inne, co miało związek z jego osobą.

Myśli wciąż goniły w jego głowie, a on spróbował zapomnieć o tym, co jeszcze kilka minut temu było zupełnie realne; leżał w błocie przed jednym z tych popularnych klubów i czuł się tak, jakby umierał. On, ta wielka, pierdolona supergwiazda.

Dreszcz wstrząsnął jego ciałem i kurwa, on naprawdę trzeźwiał, mogąc zdobyć się jedynie na to, aby zmrużyć swoje oczy, które drażniło sztuczne światło ulicznych lamp. Zacisnął palce jednej z dłoni na swoich brudnych spodniach, mając ochotę przedrzeć się przez materiał i rozszarpać paznokciami własną skórę.

Pomarańczowa poświata padała na jego twarz, tworząc swoistą aureolę i wyglądał zupełnie tak, jakby był upadłym aniołem z krwią spływającą po jego dłoniach. I jeszcze te głosy. Te, które słyszał w swojej głowie. Miał wrażenie, że traci własne zmysły, ale w porządku, przecież to zdarzało się tak często. Doskonale wiedział, że następnego dnia poczuje się lepiej. Musiał jedynie przetrwać noc, choć ostatnio coraz trudniej było mu spać. Czuł się tak, jakby lód rozkwitł głęboko pod jego skórą, gdy tracił czucie w opuszkach swoich palców. Nie czuł własnej twarzy. Skurcze mięśni uderzały bardzo gwałtownie. Dlaczego nie potrafił się uspokoić? Cały drżał w środku. Był strasznie nerwicowy. Te głosy mówiły, że lepiej byłoby gdyby nie żył. Oh, tak, czuł to, iż śmierć nadejdzie wkrótce, ale wszystko czego chciał, to pieprzony sen.

Tak wiele razy powtarzał sobie, że się zmieni, ale jego mózg zdawał mu się nie wierzyć. To tak, jakby problemy zagnieździły się głęboko w jego żyłach. Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że zobaczył duszę diabła? Dlaczego miał wrażenie, iż była tak bardzo podobna do jego własnej? Naprawdę, jedyną rzeczą, o której mógł myśleć to ta, aby trzymać się z dala od wyrządzenia krzywdy.

Pieprzyć to wszystko, chciał się napić. Chciał przechylić jeszcze kilka kieliszków i nie martwić się tym, iż wyląduje na zimnych kafelkach w jednej z klubowych toalet, słysząc jęki jakiejś blondynki z kabiny obok.

Rzuciłby kilka niedbale pogiętych banknotów w stronę kelnera, błagając o to, aby podał mu butelkę najmocniejszego alkoholu, jakim dysponowali.

Chciał metamfetaminę i kokainę, brudną i żółtą. I kiedy o tym pomyślał, nagły dreszcz przebiegł mu po krzyżu, a serce ścisnął bolesny skurcz i niepokój znów ogarnął jego ciało.

Raptowna niemoc chwyciła go za gardło, wbijając swoje pazury w jego krtań. Jego oddech był niepokojąco gwałtowny, a każdy haust powietrza zdawał się potęgować grozę, tak jak tlen podsyca ogień.

Skrzywił się delikatnie i trzęsąc się, sięgnął dłonią w górę, aby dotknąć własnego policzka, a potem uchylił powieki. Spojrzał w stronę bocznego lusterka, dostrzegając swoją twarz, białą jak kreda i światła samochodu, który za nimi jechał.

Kiedy spojrzał w odbicie swoich zielonych oczu, serce znów zabiło mu w przyśpieszonym rytmie, ponieważ w zasadniczym sensie stał się sobie obcy. Coś w nich było, jakaś obecność, którą doskonale wyczuł.

— Ej, wszystko w porządku? —Odezwał się Zayn, spoglądając w jego stronę kątem oka. Jego głos był odrobinę zmartwiony.

— Tak, wszystko w porządku — Wymamrotał, choć tak naprawdę nic nie było w porządku.

Ale czy mógł mu o tym opowiedzieć? Przecież w końcu to Zayn był jedyną osobą, która o niego dbała. Był jedyną osobą, która się przejmowała i jedyną osobą, do której Harry zawsze mógł zadzwonić.

Ale nie stanowił wyjątku, będąc jednocześnie jedną z wielu osób, którym Harry niszczył życie, więc czy powinien obciążać go jeszcze swoim wyznaniem?

Nawet, jeśli zechciałby to zrobić, to słowa z pewnością ugrzęzły by w jego gardle i nie mógłby wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. _Tamto_ _tragicznie wydarzenie_ wdarło się głęboko do jego serca, będąc najmroczniejszym sekretem i działając w taki sposób, jak trucizna.

Zmrużył swoje oczy, gdy Zayn zatrzymał samochód, w sposób perfekcyjny parkując na podjeździe domu, a nagły przebłysk wspomnienia okazał się być tak realny, tak intensywny i szczegółowy, iż Harry odniósł wrażenie, jakby cofnął się w czasie. _Tamto tragicznie wydarzenie_ przeminęło w jego umyśle, a on kompletnie spanikował, odpinając swoje pasy i w panice pociągając za klamkę samochodu.

Zupełnie nieświadomy tego, w jaki sposób zsunął się z siedzenia, znalazł się na zewnątrz samochodu, upadając na zalaną deszczem ulicę. Rany, które zdążyły zaschnąć na jego dłoniach, kolejny raz zaczęły obficie krwawić, gdy zderzyły się z twardym podłożem.  
Nieszczęśliwy, przerażony i zmieszany miał wrażenie, iż zwróci całą zawartość swojego żołądka, pragnąc jednocześnie znaleźć się w suchym i ciepłym pomieszczeniu, w otoczeniu znanych przedmiotów.

Spuścił głowę, a mokre kosmyki włosów przykleiły się do jego twarzy, gdy poczuł to, jak silne ramiona Zayn'a oplotły go w pasie, pomagając mu wstać.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Harry — Szepnął, przyciskając go do swojego boku — Zabiorę cię do domu.

•••

Zayn opadł na miękki fotel w kolorze fuksji, który stał w samym rogu sypialni Harry'ego. Był zmęczony po tym, gdy pomógł wejść swojemu przyjacielowi po schodach, obmywając jego skórę z krwi i przebierając jego ubrania. Styles zasnął tuż po tym, gdy niemal bezwładnie opadł na pomiętą pościel swojego łóżka, a księżyc oświetlał go w taki sposób, iż Zayn mógł dostrzec rysy jego twarzy; bardzo wzburzone i przepełnione niepokojem. Wyglądał w taki sposób, jakby miał obudzić się za kilka krótkich sekund, zalany zimnym potem, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Musiał zostać z nim tej nocy, przepełniony irracjonalnym strachem i obawą o to, iż Harry mógłby mieć atak.

Ten, który zdarzył mu się zaledwie raz w obecności Zayn'a na początku ich znajomości, ale Malik doskonale pamiętał wszystko to, co się wtedy wydarzyło; poczuł wtedy, iż serce zaczęło puchnąć mu ze strachu. Puchło i puchło do niemożliwych rozmiarów, aż ciśnienie zaczęło rozsadzać jego klatkę piersiową, ale pomimo tego, Zayn przysiągł sobie, iż nie zostawi go samego, dopóki nie dowie się tego, co mu był.

Głos Harry'ego był wtedy bardzo słaby, drżący i natarczywy, a promieniste prążki w jego zielonych tęczówkach przypominały pęknięcia w grubym szkle.

Powtarzał straszne słowa; _jest we mnie dużo więcej, niż myślisz, Zayn. Gdzieś głęboko w środku jestem inny ja, pełen nienawiści, rozumiesz? Gotowy ranić, a jeśli nie ma żadnego innego, jeśli jestem tylko ja, to nie jestem tą osobą, którą zawsze myślałem, że jestem, jestem czymś pokręconym i strasznym._

W najgorszych snach i w najbardziej rozpaczliwych momentach swego życia, Zayn nigdy nie był tak głęboko przerażony, jak w tamtym momencie,  
ale podejrzewał, iż dla Harry'ego było to brutalnie łagodne w porównaniu z tym, co przeżył dużo wcześniej.

Bo przecież niedbały napis na zniszczonej okładce jego pamiętnika, który głosił _'Tamto tragiczne wydarzenie'_ musiał coś znaczyć, prawda?

Oparł głowę o miękki zagłówek fotela, w zamyśleniu pocierając kciukiem ślubną obrączkę, która zdobiła jeden z jego palców.

Musiał znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie i pomóc Harry'emu, odkrywając prawdę, na którą prawdopodobnie nie był gotowy.

**Author's Note:**

> "umrę ci kiedyś.  
> oczy mi zamkniesz.  
> i wtedy — swoje  
> smutne, zdziwione, otworzysz."


End file.
